beyondfandomcom-20200222-history
Beyond Wikia:FAQs
This page contains content used by CC-BY-SA from Once Upon A Time Wiki. This page will serve as a resource for frequently asked questions about the wiki's policies. General Wikia Questions I would like to help on the Wiki! What are some things I can do? *Contributions to the Wiki such as writing summaries, adding gallery images, finishing transcripts, and adding infoboxes to pages '''are always helpful! You can also create a page with new information to expand the Beyond encylopedia! Who can I ask for help? *If you need any sort of assistance, please turn to any of the admins. We will be glad to answer any questions, or explain anything you are confused about! The active admins are: User:Princess Diva I have a problem with an admin. What can I do? *If you have any issue with an admin, we ask that you discuss it with the admin directly, on their message wall or in chat. Community Central is the best alternative if you are not comfortable posting on a wall on this wiki. If you are not comfortable speaking with the admin in question, please take your issue to another admin. What determines an article's name? *Generally, the Wikia uses the name given in Freeform's press release for article names. In the event of a character having more than one press release name, generally, the most recently used press release name is used as the character page name. This creates a solid standard for articles names that would be otherwise chaotic. In cases where actors are credited using a generic name rather than two counterpart names, the character articles also use the corresponding world in their title. Examples: "Granny (London)", "Granny (America)". *Additionally, some article pages are a mixture of both the press release name as well as the character's surname that is used on the show. Example: Grace David (just an example; not actual fact) is the press release name. Atwood is her surname, and although the character is not credited as "Grace David Atwood" for the press release, it is used as her article page name. Why are character names on their individual pages bolded while other names listed are not bolded? *At the very top of character pages, there is always an introductory paragraph stating what is the character's name and who he/she is portrayed by. The sentence would follow as: "___ is a character on Freeforms's Beyond". You may notice one, or several names the character goes by is bolded, or only one name is bolded while the others are not. This is determined by the name(s) the character is given on the episode press releases. For example, Mary Margaret's (example name) full name is Mary Margaret Blanchard, but only '''Mary Margaret is bolded on her character page because that is what she is listed as on the press release. In cases the character is listed as a name on a press release, but is also known by another name in the episode, the press release name would still be bolded while the other name may be added, but is not bolded. What are the abbreviations used on the Wiki? Several acronyms, mostly for locations, are in use on the Wiki in forums and templates. These are: *BYO / BY - Beyond *SysOp - administrator *RB - Rollback *FF - Freeform Fan Acronyms *TL - True Love *OTP - One True Pairing I have an idea for the Wiki. How can I suggest it? *If you have a suggestion or idea for the Wiki, you can suggest it to an admin on their wall, or use the Wiki discussion board on the forum. What kinds of Wiki article pages are allowed? *Pages for characters, items, locations, pairings, episodes, and anything Beyond-universe related are allowed and can created by contributing users. *We don't allow anything non-related to the Beyond TV show on article pages. I want to use something from this Wiki on my own Wiki. Who do I ask about how it's done? *All of the design features on this Wikia are free for anyone to use. We ask that you credit us, or the originator of the code/design. If you have questions about how to implement anything, ask us.